Watashi Konrinzai Zenki Adiosu
by Racchan
Summary: In final battle against Naraku, things take an unexpected twist when the gang sacrifices their lives to save Kagome. Now, Kagome finally faces the truth and talks about that day and what she never had the chance to tell her friends.


Chapter One  
  
*~Kagome's Diary~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My heart is torn, as I write down these words. Writing them down, writing what happened that day. I find it very painful. I want to forget that day. No. I don't want to forget, or at least my heart doesn't want to forget. I write this down, alone in my room. I don't want to talk to anyone, but I have to tell this story. My story brings me to tears when I just think about what happened that day. I lost everyone in an instant. I lost my friends, the ones I cared for, ones I protected, the ones I loved. I lost InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara, Kohaku, and everyone else. Each person meaning the world to me, gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
I miss them dearly. Everyone of them sacrificed themselves to protect me. I want to crawl in a corner and just die. How am I supposed to live when I watched my friends die right before my eyes? I witnessed it.  
  
Sango, my dearest and best friend. Her smile. I can never forget it. The way she would smile and laugh at something funny. Or the way she would make me laugh everytime she smacked Miroku for being a lecher. She was the bravest woman I knew. Even if she knew she couldn't win a battle she still fought it to the very end with honor. Not to mention her pet Kirara, the neko youkai. Those two were a great team.  
  
Kohaku. Sango's younger brother. Though I never really knew him for that long, the way Sango would try each time to kill Naraku for using him, you could tell he meant the world to her.  
  
Miroku. Sweet, kind, perverted Miroku. Even knowing that one day his cursed right hand would kill him, he still had a smile on his face every day. The look on his face, when he would use his Wind tunnel to protect us, will always be sketched into the back of my mind. The memory of how he would ask every 'pretty' woman he saw to bear his child, and getting smacked each time, will always stay with me.  
  
Shippo. My little Kitsune friend. Almost like my son. He would always make us laugh even if it ment calling InuYasha a few names. I remember each time he hugged me after I saved him from InuYasha's torturing. He would laugh every time I would yell 'Sit' at Inuyasha for doing so.  
  
Elder Kaede. She is the reason InuYasha and I began traveling with one and another. Her knowledge of the Shikon No Tama, was how we found out about my being the reincarnation of her elder sister, the village miko, Kikyo. Her guidance is what kept InuYasha and I from strangeling each other.  
  
And InuYasha. Words can't express how much I will miss him. He was my friend, my guardian, my companion, and though I never had the chance to tell him, he was my love. He protected me all the time. The way he would swing Tetsusagia to slay a demon who wanted us dead. The way he would smile before beating the crap out of Myouga. I never said it then, so I'll say it now, Watashi Ai Shiteru InuYasha. (I love you, InuYasha)  
  
Life is not fair. Everyone's time was cut short because of me. Each one had loved me so much. They would have rather died, than to see me suffer. I can't blame them. Had it been me I would have died for each one of them.  
  
That day seemed to be just like any other day. Until Naraku showed up. Not one of his puppets, but him, himself. Damn you Naraku! Because of you, my friends are dead.You have the completed jewel, you took my love away from me, cursing me with eternal life. Making me live each day in suffering. I watched you kill them. Each and everyone of them. You force me to watch as the ones I love, here in my own time, grow old and die. Because of you I am cursed to be here on this planet, never permitted to die and join InuYasha and the others.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
~*That Morning*~  
  
Sunshine rays engulfed the forest, waking up animals and demons alike. As those very same rays hit my eyes, I opened them slowly and unwillingly. Like usual I was the last one to awake. I sat up in what I think was a combination of a stretch and yawn. I looked around to see where everyone had gone.  
  
I spotted Sango underneath a tree a few yards away. Kirara asleep, curled up in her lap. The little neko youkai's ears twitched every few seconds at the sound of her master and Miroku.  
  
Miroku sat right across from Sango, though my half-asleep mind could barely comprehend, the two of them were carrying out a normal conversation. Besides during battle, almost anything Miroku said to Sango ended up with her using her Giant Boomarang beating the crap out of his perverted little mind.  
  
A few yards in the other direction, InuYasha and Shippo where up in a tree, talking away. You know, when those two aren't fighting they look as if they where father and son. Even though Shippo did think of InuYasha has his father and I, as his mother. This peacefulness did not last however.  
  
"InuYasha why don't you just tell Kagome how you feel," Shippo said. Bad move this early in the morning,  
  
"It's none of your business you little brat," InuYasha replied angrily.  
  
"Stupid half-breed," Shippo mumbled.  
  
"What did you just call me?!" InuYasha yelled, grabbing the little kitsune by his shirt collar.  
  
'Well here we go again,' I thought, standing up and walking over to them.  
  
"InuYasha," I had said in the sweetest voice I could muster up this early in the morning.  
  
"What do you want wench," Inuyasha answered gruffly, without thinking. But then again when was InuYasha ever known for thinking things through? Clearly re-thinking quickly, he had clasped his free hand over his mouth, suddenly realizing who he had answered to. Shippo quickly scrambled out of his grip and up onto my shoulder.  
  
"Sit boy," I whispered.The beads around his neck had glowed a bright purple. Suddenly they hurled a certain hanyou from his place on the tree and greeted him with a mouthful of dirt.  
  
"Now don't you dare hit Shippo, he is still a child."  
  
This was an average morning for us. He would yell a string of curses at me, then I would throw a 'sit' at him, then more curses, and even more 'sits'.  
  
Inuyasha slowly stood up as the spell around his neck wore off .He opened his mouth to yell out his normal curses, but I cut him off,  
  
"Sit,"  
  
Once again the beads glowed and treated him to another mouthful of dirt. By this time, Miroku and Sango had ended their conversation to come see what all the noise was about.  
  
"What was that for, you stupid wench?" InuYasha asked, once the spell had worn off.  
  
"Did I tell you you could get up?!" I demanded. I didn't even wait for his reply, "Sit,"  
  
"You stu-"  
  
"Sit"  
  
After learning his lesson after the third 'sit' he stayed in the hole he had caused. He mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out, due to the muffledness the dirt was causing.  
  
"Now stop calling me names, don't pick on Shippo and behave yourself or I'll say it again and it wont be just one time!" I threatened, holding Shippo in my arms. "I'm going to go bathe, care to join me Sango?" I asked, setting Shippo down and gathering some of my bathing supplies.  
  
"Sure." she said smiling. Kirara, gave a little squeek from her shoulder. "Kirara wants to know if she too can join us." Sango asked.  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't possibly think of leaving her alone to fend against these two guys," I said, nodding at Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Can I come too?" Shippo asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Shippo you already know what I'm going to say," I said smiling  
  
"Yay!" he yelled, hopping onto my shoulder. He turned to face Inuyasha and stuck his tounge out at him.  
  
"You littl-" Inuyasha began, but never had the chance to finish.  
  
"Sit!" I had yelled, heading the the direction of the hot springs. Sango grabbed her boomerang and followed beside me as Shippo and Kirara ran up ahead of us playing around. --  
  
****  
  
Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! And I promise to update ASAP! Thanks  
  
Racchan 


End file.
